The rise of interest in automated control and navigation of vehicles has led to the inclusion of different types of remote sensing equipment installed on vehicles. These sensors can include one or more radars, ultrasonic sensors, light beam scanning devices, visible light camera devices, infrared camera devices, near-infrared camera devices, depth camera devices which can include one or more light-scanning devices, including LIDAR devices, etc. Automated navigation and control systems may process data collected by the sensors in order to detect and characterize objects in the environment. However, the collected sensor data may also be utilized to provide other services.